1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board including a multilayered board with a cavity in which an electronic component is embedded and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
With the widespread use of smaller, slimmer and more integrated electronic products, the printed circuit package boards used in the electronic products have also become increasingly smaller and slimmer.
To produce electronic products that are multi-functional at lower costs, multiple chips are mounted on multilayered substrates, in which a plurality of circuit layers are formed. To accommodate the chips, a greater mounting area is required to be provided within the given size of a package board.
Conventionally, bump pads are formed on at least one surface of the multilayered substrate to mount an integrated circuit (IC), a passive element, an active element and the like on the one surface of the multilayered substrate. However, as the mounting area is too small to mount multiple devices in the conventional method, the electronic products have been hindered from being truly multi-functional. An example of a package board is disclosed in Published Korean Patent Application 2014-071769.